Bones are living tissue with hard outer shells and “spongy” inner cores. They constantly replenish themselves daily by replacing old cells (osteoclasts) with new ones (osteoblasts). This process of new bone formation slows over time, and bones become at risk for losing density, becoming fragile and breaking.
Many factors can contribute to osteoporosis, including the aging process (especially in women after menopause), inadequate exercise, dietary errors or deficiencies, and effects of certain drugs. Homeopathic remedies will not completely reverse existing bone loss, but can bring the body into better balance and help its minerals and nutrients be used efficiently. Remedies are also helpful for aching bones and prevention or healing of fractures.